


The Boss 3: Morning Light

by grey853



Series: The Boss [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, explicit sex and language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set immediately following "The Boss 2: Wake Up Call". Mulder finds that his mornings are a bit more lively with the Boss around. Date- wise this story occurs after "Zero Sum" but before "Demons".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss 3: Morning Light

30 Dec 1997 

The Boss 3: Morning Light by Grey 

Warning: This is a homoerotic tale that features two of my favorite men, Special Agent Fox Mulder and AD Walter Skinner. If you can't handle that, go elsewhere before you explode. 

Summary: This is the sequel immediately following "The Boss 2: Wake Up Call". Mulder finds that his mornings are a bit more lively with the Boss around. Date- wise this story occurs after "Zero Sum" but before "Demons". 

Disclaimer: Fox and Chris Carter have all the fun stuff for real life, but for now I get to play with the boys. No harm is intended for the fellows. Not a darn penny goes into my pocket. 

Rating: NC-17 for explicit sex and language. 

Archive: MKRA/MSSS OK 

* * *

**The Boss 3: Morning Light**  
by Grey  
[Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com?subject=Morning%20Light)

* * *

Caresses like velvet tickled the nape of Mulder's neck, forcing his whole body to quiver. Wet kisses trailed down his spine as slick fingers nudged and tickled the globes of his ass. It brought a simpering groan from his lips. This wasn't his typical morning hard-on. AD Skinner was a brave and busy man. 

He growled softly, his voice rusty from sleep. "Damn, Walter, you're going to kill me or yourself doing things like that without warning. I'm usually armed." 

The brushing tongue stopped its trail down the insides of his thighs, "What? You don't like it?" 

"It's not even morning yet." 

"It's after 8. Besides what a way to start the day." Playfully he resumed licking and sucking in an uneven pattern. He moved himself and his lover so that he could lap more deeply into the furry area between his lover's legs. A slave to sensation, Mulder grunted and turned over, drawing his legs up to better expose himself at a different angle. The fingers which had been stroking his neck moved downward and began to cradle his balls. Walter's tongue delved deeper and found its mark by flicking the tight circle. 

"Oh, man, Walter." 

"Walter what?" 

"Don't stop." 

"Hadn't planned to, my love." His tongue lapped and probed harder. Slowly a finger began to tease its way along the same path. Tongue and finger made a team scoring with a jerk and a sharp intake of breath from Mulder. 

Walter could feel the whole body tense. "Relax. I'll stop if you want." 

"Don't you dare. Just go easy. It feels incredible, but I've never done this particular play before." 

"I know. I'll go slow. I want it all to be great for you." He continued to move his finger in and out and then shifted so that he could match the rhythm with his other hand now wrapped around Mulder's tight cock. All the while, Skinner kept his tongue moving, licking here and there, driving his young lover crazy with hot, unexpected pleasure. 

Mulder's hips moved on their own, forcing the finger deeper. Suddenly he gasped as a second finger joined the first. He practically came off the bed when his prostate kicked in. "Oh fuck, Walter. I can't take much more." 

"Then don't. Come for me. Do it. Do it now." The force of the stroking increased and Walter abruptly pushed in a third finger. An explosion of bright flashes captured his vision and Mulder's whole body spasmed with back- breaking intensity. A flood of warm semen sprayed onto Skinner's hand as if in answer to his command. 

By the time he relaxed enough to speak, Walter had already licked him clean and eased himself back up to spoon himself against Mulder's backside. He kissed the neck gently and waited for recovery. 

Finally after a few minutes, Mulder managed to hiss in a breathy voice, "Sweet Jesus, Walter Skinner. What the fuck are you trying to do to me?" 

"You're a special agent for the FBI and you haven't figured that out yet?" 

"What a smartass. Damn, I have never come so hard in my life. Every time it seems to get even more fucking incredible. How can that be?" 

"Just luck I guess. I'm glad you like it." 

"Like it? I can't believe I waited this long to try it out." 

"Well, we aim to please. You do know how much I love you, don't you?" Skinner wrapped his arms around Mulder's chest and rubbed his nipples gently all the while still licking and sucking his partners exposed neck. 

"I might have my suspicions." 

"Want more proof?" 

"What did you have in mind?" 

Walter Skinner answered him by shifting him around just enough to give him a deep-tongued, musky kiss that left the young man breathless. Then he resumed the massage down Mulder's belly and peppered tiny nibbles on the pale, satin skin of his throat. 

Head back, his voice sleepy with spent passion, Mulder moaned and let himself fall against the expanse of warm chest. He felt completely relaxed. "You know, I usually hate getting a morning hard-on." 

"You're kidding. Why?" 

"Because I normally can't bring myself off. I end up taking a shower and spending the day tense and frustrated." 

"You frustrated now?" 

"Hell no. Thanks." 

"You're welcome." 

Mulder finally began to breath deeply and become more alert despite the distraction of Walter Skinner slurping at his ear lobes. "Hey, you come here. We need to take care of business on your end." 

Mulder reached back and had no trouble finding his target. Walter's cock, large and hard, filled his fist. He pulled himself away from his partner's busy mouth and shifted around still holding his prize. "Lay back a bit, Walter. It's my turn to do some work." 

"It's your party." 

"Yeah, and you're the favor. Now lean back for me." Obliging his friend, Walter let himself surrender gently, all his flesh tingling with anticipation. 

One hand held the cock, while the other rubbed Walter's belly. Tasting the tangy tip with his tongue, he started to barely touch it with his teeth. Hearing the change of Walter's breathing, spurred him on. Ever so slowly he licked all around and then up and down its length. Opening his lush mouth wide, he lowered his head, taking the cock in as far as he could. He bobbed his head up and down very carefully, alternating between gentle touches of tooth and tongue. Mulder felt strong hands take both sides of his face and rest there. No force or guidance pressured him. While Walter's hips began to pump, Mulder could feel the change in tension and prepared himself. Several shots of warm fluid spilled into his mouth as Walter arched his whole body off the bed, his hands still holding his lover's face. 

After Skinner had settled back, it was Mulder's turn to move up and take his man into his arms. "How was that, sir?" 

"You deserve a commendation, Agent Mulder." 

"Do you think it should be in the official report or should we classify it on a need to know basis?" 

The gentle smile that had graced Walter's lips faded. He closed his eyes and let himself be held just a little longer before he pulled himself away. 

"What is it, Walter? Did I say something wrong?" 

"No, you didn't say anything wrong. It's me. I just thought about the fact that we've got to go back to the job eventually." 

"Fantasy fest is over then, huh?" 

"Not just this minute, but it does put a damper on things." 

"Now don't go morose on me, Walter. That's usually my job." 

"Yeah, and you do it so well, too." 

Mulder reached down to pull up the sheet to cover his chest now feeling cool in the morning air. "Look, we both knew there were going to be limits. Hell, I do recall saying this was not a good idea just last night." 

"Are you saying you regret it?" The hurt etched like a razor in the tone of his words. 

Shaking his head and refusing to look into his dark brown eyes, Mulder continued. "No, I don't regret it, but you might." 

"I don't regret a moment. We just have to be careful. We can't let anyone know about this. It would destroy both our careers and give Cancer man too much of an edge." 

"Don't you think I know that?" Frustrated and slightly angry, Mulder scooted to the edge of the bed. "Look, I'm going to the restroom. We'll talk in a minute." 

As soon as he was behind the door, Mulder wanted to close his eyes and hide himself away. He couldn't believe he'd found something so wonderful, just to have it jerked away. He cursed himself for a being such a fool. He pulled on one of Skinner's shirts and some sweats lying folded on the narrow shelf behind the door. 

By the time he'd come back into the room, Skinner had pulled on some clothes, changed the sheets and had settled onto the couch. "Better?" 

"Better than what? Look, we have to talk. I need to know if you want to continue this or if you just want to end it here." 

Skinner's sad eyes studied the young man before he shook his head. "I thought you were going to say that. Of course, I want it to continue. Do you really think this was just about sex?" 

Shyly, Mulder slipped into the chair where he'd sat the night before when he'd so painfully confessed his feelings for his boss. "I don't know. I told you that I was confused. I'm not sure about anything. I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to relationships." 

Leaning forward with a sudden fierceness, Walter spoke very carefully. "Listen to me, Mulder. I told you last night and again this morning, I love you. I don't lie about things like that." 

Mulder finally managed to meet his lover's gaze. He blinked several times to clear his vision. "I love you, too. I can't remember not loving you, Walter." His voice choked on the words. 

"Then get over here, you dumbfuck." 

Mulder moved awkwardly to sit next to him. He let himself melt into the older man's comforting warmth. 

"I didn't mean for you to think I was using you, but you have to know how complicated this is going to be. We just have to be careful." 

"Careful is my middle name." 

"Yeah, right. You forget who you're speaking to here, Mulder. I'm the man who signs all your insurance forms." 

"Sorry." 

"I'm just worried about what could happen. It's a quirk of mine." 

After a few moments of silence, Mulder finally spoke. "I have to tell Scully." 

Shifting his position to face him, Walter asked, "Why? The less she knows, the safer she'll be." 

"Please, she's going to find out whether I tell her or not." 

"Not if we're careful." 

"Walter, be serious. She more tenacious than the two of us put together. That's why she so fucking good. She's going to know I'm with someone. She'll kill both of us if she finds out about us before I get a chance to tell her." 

Solemnly, Skinner nodded. "You're probably right, but I don't want her to know just yet." 

"Why not?" 

"I have to be out of town next weekend for a conference. I'd like to be with you when you tell her." 

"Really? You want to tell her like in a tag team event?" 

"I think we should fix her dinner and tell her. Make it a special evening." Walter reached down and took Mulder's hand. "Do you think she's going to be okay with this?" 

"Scully's open-minded about some things, Walter. She doesn't believe in aliens or ghosts, but she does believe in rights for consenting adults. She will be concerned though." 

"About?" 

"The same as you. She'll worry about what could happen to us because of this thing between us." 

Walter pulled Mulder in closer, wrapping him up in a warm hug and kissing the top of his beautiful brown hair. "Mulder, this thing as you call it, may very well be what saves both of us." 

Mulder breathed deeply before he spoke. "In truth, I couldn't agree more." 

In the distance Mulder heard the rumble of thunder. So much for clearing weather. "Come on, Walter. Let's go back to bed for a little while longer." 

"You sure?" 

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire, insecure, fucked-up life." 

"Can't argue with a glowing response like that." 

"Now that's a first." 

"Oh, my dear Agent Mulder, that's just the beginning of firsts." 

* * *

The End THE BOSS 3 


End file.
